1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent method for switching communication modes of a dual-mode communication module, and more particularly, to an application-oriented and intelligent method for switching communication modes of a dual-mode communication module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Popular cell phones conventionally support a plurality of communication modes for utilizing the plurality of supported communication modes. With variant locations and various utilized communication networks while utilizing a conventional cell phone, switching between various communication networks and between cells of a communication network is strictly regulated for handling switches of communication networks or cells under various conditions, which are highly related to requirements of users and to whether a communication network is currently available.
In the spec. 3GPP TS 43.318 V6.7.0, which is published on June, 2006, switching between communication networks to a certain degree and related to both the GERAN/UTRAN mode (for Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) Radio Access Network (GERAN)/Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) mode and briefed as G/U mode) and the Generic Access Network mode (briefed as GAN mode) are described, where the switching between the UTRAN communication network and the GAN communication network is also included. In the spec., a cell phone is assumed to merely perform switching between the G/U mode and the GAN mode. After a cell phone boots up, four default user-preferred settings, which include GERAN/UTRAN-only (briefed as G/U-only), GERAN/UTRAN-preferred (briefed as G/U-preferred), GAN-only, and GAN-preferred, are provided.
The setting G/U-only indicates that after the cell phone boots up, the cell phone merely enters the G/U mode other than the GAN mode, and a No Service state of the GAN mode. The setting G/U-preferred indicates that after the cell phone boots up, the cell phone enters the G/U mode in principle, however, under certain conditions, said cell phone switches to utilize the GAN mode, where the certain conditions includes failing to access the G/U communication network with a cell, which utilizes the G/U mode inside said cell phone, i.e., the G/U communication network cannot be discovered by said cell phone, and failing to register said G/U communication network. Similarly, the setting GAN-only indicates that after the cell phone boots up, said cell phone merely enters the GAN mode other than the G/U mode, and a No Service state of the G/U mode. The setting GAN-preferred indicates that after the cell phone boots up, said phone enters the GAN mode in principle, however, under certain conditions, said cell phone switches to enter the G/U communication network, where the certain condition includes failing to access the GAN communication network with a cell, which utilizes the GAN mode inside said cell phone, i.e., the GAN communication network cannot be discovered, and failing to register the GAN communication network.
Switches between the G/U mode and the GAN mode include rove-in, rove-out, and handover between the G/U mode and GAN mode. The rove-in indicates switching from the G/U mode to the GAN mode when the cell phone does not transmit data currently. The rove-out indicates switching from the GAN mode to the G/U mode when the cell phone does not transmit data currently. The handover indicates switching from the G/U mode to the GAN mode or from the GAN mode to the G/U mode when the cell phone transmits data currently.
Under the supposition that merely switches between the UTRAN communication network and the GAN communication network are taken into consideration, and under the condition that a cell phone is switched to the UTRAN mode or to the GAN mode, though it is convenient for the cell phone to determine which communication mode to be entered with the abovementioned operations and conditions in the spec, a user of the cell phone may lose benefits in certain aspects because there are respective advantages and defects in utilizing one of the UTRAN communication network and the GAN communication network, and because the user may not have the patience for determining which communication mode to be entered at anytime, where the certain aspects are related to life cycle of the cell phone, which is not currently charged, and to the rating of utilizing one of the UTRAN communication network and the GAN communication network.